Unnecessary Risk Part 1 (Attack on Titan LeviHan)
by Jen Ague
Summary: Part 1. Levi faces trial for breaking Scout Regiment Law and rescuing Hange.


Unnecessary Risk Part 1

Levi X Hange Fanfic

"She's awake now."

Commander Erwin didn't say anymore and Levi was silently thankful that he left it at that. They were in the main hall of the courthouse. Levi would soon be in front of a tribunal that would determine if his actions during the last scout mission exhibited "Unnecessary Risk of Livelihood" to the regiment.

Erwin looked at Levi to see if there was any crack in his demeanor but there was none. Levi stood expressionless as always, his eyes low and emotionless, his lips in a perfect line, his arms folded in front of his chest. Even now, facing charges that if found guilty would mean his discharge and possible execution, Levi remained stony.

Ever since returning from the last scout mission, Erwin had taken to looking at Levi occasionally to see if there was any change in one of the few men he called his friend, but he could spot none. It made him wonder if Levi was actually telling the truth when he said that he saved Hange for the good of the group. Did he really not know? Did he risk his life and the lives of the other scouts because he didn't know that Hange had left Armin as her successor?

"Captain Levi," a member of the military police arrived had appeared in the doorway to the courtroom chamber. "They're ready for you."

Levi stood from his stool, straightened the cuffs of his shirt, and strode into the chamber.

The tribunal was to be held in the same courtroom where only a year ago, Eren Yeager sat chained to a pole awaiting judgement after revealing himself to be a Titan. That day had ended favorably for the Scouts. Levi, through unconventional means, convinced the Premier Zachary to let Eren join the scout regiment. It was no doubt due to the fear and respect that Levi commanded with his reputation and his very presence, the only question was, would it work again for him today?

"Captain Levi Ackerman," premier Zachary said, peering down at Levi over his glasses.

"Do you know the charges of which you are accused?" The premier sat high above the rest of the court which was packed with any military members allowed to watch. The great Captain Levi facing court martial? Who wouldn't want to see that?

"I do," Levi said, his voice a mirror of his stony resolve.

"Captain Ackerman, are you familiar with article 79 section 14 of the Scout Regiment Statute?"

"I helped write it," Levi answered looking cooly into the premier's eyes.

As if he did not hear what the captain said, premier Zachary proceeded to read the decree off of a long scroll of parchment he had in front of him.

"Once the commander of an expedition has called a retreat it is herby unlawful and a punishable offense to return to combat even if it means the lives of fellow cadets and soldiers. The only exception to this is if the loss of said rescued soldier would mean the endangerment and or loss of fellow soldiers and or civilians." Premier Zachary looked up from the scroll and back to Levi. "You remember writing that?"

"I already said that I did," Levi said. He had barely blinked since entering the room and much like commander Erwin noted earlier, his face had remained unflinching. A few people in the courtroom crowd whispered to each other but Levi could not hear what they said nor did he care.

 _I hope four eyes kept her mouth shut,_ was his only thought since Erwin told him that she was awake. _If she told anyone anything then it's over._

"And why did you and Commander Erwin come up with this law?"

"Because too many scout members were getting killed by going back for fallen comrades. We decided that if a soldier should fall behind or get into a perilous situation after a retreat is called, that they must be left behind. The only exception to this would be if a scout member was thought to be vital to the survival of humanity for example, Eren Yeager or myself."

"Then what say you captain Ackerman? You deliberately endangered your own life which would have costed the lives of countless others due to your rank and necessity in the scout regiment and for what? To rescue a scientist? A soldier who has no significant contribution to the survival of humanity?"

The truth was that Levi had asked himself this very question countless times since the expedition. He knew the rule. He remembered the countless men and women who died because they went back for a fellow soldier. He knew that preserving scout lives was of the utmost importance and that going back only put more of them in danger. He knew that Hange had prepared for a day when she would be the one left behind. He was there when she showed Armin Arlert all of her research and gave him the instructions to pick up where she left off if she were ever to be killed. Levi knew all of this, but…

"I deemed Zoe Hange to be an asset to the scout regiment and to the survival of humanity," Levi answered. "An asset in league with that of Eren Yeager."

The entire courtroom erupted in in loud whispers and gasps.

"Order! Order!" shouted premier Zachary. He turned back to Levi. "Are you saying that Zoe Hange is a Titan as well?"

"No," Levi said. "I'm saying that Zoe Hange is the only one who has a chance of figuring out the mystery of the Titans and how to defeat them once and for all. Her intelligence is unmatched, her dedication and perseverance rivals that of commander Erwin, and her research is unintelligible without her presence. If we lose Zoe Hange, humanity has no chance of ever defeating the Titans."

The entire courtroom was silent save a few whispers. A couple of military police looked at each other and back to Levi.

" _Is he telling the truth?"_

" _How can we know that?"_

" _Why should we trust what he says?"_

"Order!" premier Zachary called again. He looked up and past Levi to the back of the courtroom. "Commander Erwin! Come forward."

Levi's stomach sank a little though he didn't show it. Erwin knew about Armin and there was a good chance that he knew that Levi knew about Hange's succession plan. Levi heard Erwin's footsteps on the tile courtroom floor draw closer until he stood side by side with Levi.

"Commander Erwin," Premier Zachary said. "Is what captain Levi is saying true? Is this Hange really as important as he claims?"

Levi had known Erwin since his days as a thug in the capital's underground. Erwin was who changed everything for Levi, making him turn his life away from crime and instead dedicate his talents to the survival of humanity. Erwin and his impeccable honor and code of ethics. Levi trusted Erwin with his life and never questioned him, but that was only because Erwin never lied.

"Well?" the premier pushed. "Was this Hange worth the risk of fellow soldier lives? Was she worth risking the life of captain Levi who as everyone knows is humanity's strongest defense against the Titans? Is she really this important?"

"No," Commander Erwin said and for the first time he saw Levi wince. "No, she isn't as important as captain Levi said. She's worth more."

Everyone in the courtroom including Levi looked at Commander Erwin stunned.

"In fact," Erwin went on, "Hange is the only person I deem capable of overseeing the scout regiment when I die or can no longer adequately run the Survey corps, which is why I named her my successor."

The courtroom erupted into whispers again and premier Zachary pounded his gavel this time to silence them. "Is this true?" he asked.

"I have the paperwork here," Commander Erwin said walking toward the premier and handing the parchment to the bailiff. "As you can see the date I signed this into effect was well before the date of the scouting expedition in question."

The bailiff handed the parchment to premier Zachary who examined it closely. "I see," he said finally. "Well you might have reported this sooner. As of now the only scouts we have who are official of utmost importance are Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman, and Krista Lenz."

"Yes, premier Zachary. I take full responsibility," Erwin said. "With the last few Titan attacks a few important tasks have slipped my mind."

"Hmm. Well then," the premier said, "I suppose this was a good waste of a morning. The charges against Captain Levi are hereby dropped." He pounded his gavel again and rose from his seat.

Members of the scout regiment who were in the crowd leapt to their feet and cheered and high fived each other.

"Whooo! Captain Levi!"

Levi turned to Commander Erwin and stared at him for a moment. His face had returned to its expressionless default but he stared at Erwin nonetheless.

"You and I are going to have to talk," Erwin said in a low voice that only Levi could hear.

Levi nodded and turned away. He walked out of the courtroom and for a moment considered going to the infirmary to check Hange. Erwin had said that she was awake now. Was four eyes coherent? Could she walk? She had been hurt pretty badly when he brought her back to the scouts that day. Her right knee was torn to shreds and seemed to be hanging on by a few fleshy threads.

Levi paused outside of the courthouse. If he turned right, he could walk over to the infirmary and check on shitty glasses herself to see if she was alright or not. Instead, Levi turned left.


End file.
